ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - The Lab Incident
This is the prequel of Project D. It tells the story of the mother of Ultraman Zero and wife of Ultraseven, Ultrawoman Marine's incident at the lab, resulting in the deaths of many talented scientists. Characters *Main **Ultrawoman Marine (Galaxilord1954 EX) *Support **Father of Ultra **Mother of Ultra **Ultraman Bertone **Ultraman Caretaker **Ultraman Lavor **Ultraman Vallen **Ultraman Zero **Ultraseven **Ultrawoman Aeria **Ultrawoman Sedna **Zoffy *Background **Lab Researchers of the SITC (Science, Information and Technical Center) **Residents of the Land of Light 6 Years before the Incident A large meeting between the Land of Light's scientists and the Space Garrison occured somewhere deep underground the Land of Light. The LoL's scientists are planning to unveil their newest invention. Bertone: "With this technology we acquired from Beatstar's ship, we could possibly create a much faster and efficient way of sending the members of the Space Garrison into various Multiverses." Father of Ultra: "And how does this technology work Proffesor?" Bertone: "It's similar to the Twinkle Way, but it can travel a lot further, it's almost like the travel sphere we used to send Zero a few years ago." Father of Ultra: "Is there a risk or side effect of using this 'invention' of yours?" Vallen: "As far as we're concerned, the only thing that could go wrong is if someone can attack the Land of Light and sabotage our research." Father of Ultra: "Hmmm... Zoffy!" Zoffy: "Yes my leader!" Father of Ultra: "I want the workers ready for the contruction of this... what's the technology called again?" Marine: "The Ark of Hope, sir." Father of Ultra: "Right! The Ark of Hope! Tell them to begin construction of the Ark in a few months." Father of Ultra turns into Marine Father of Ultra: "Marine, I'm putting you in charge of this project. Give me information of the construction at any time. I want it done in 6 years." Marine smiled and says, "No problem sir. No problem at all." 4 Years before the Incident Marine watches the construction of the Ark of Hope hub from the top of the SITC building. It is halfway finished. Marine: "In this rate it will only need 4 years to complete, perfect." Ultrawoman Sedna then appeared behind Marine. Sedna: "Still looking at the building? It will be done soon." Marine: "Right. I'll report it later on." Sedna: "So, how's Seven and your son? Are they fine?" Marine: "Seven goes home late everyday and Zero never went home. Doing manly jobs they said." Sedna: "Guessed so, I was hoping better news but well, stuff happens." Marine: "Right... Aren't you late for your meeting with Vallen?" Sedna looks at her watch (invisible) Sedna: "Oh shi-, I'll be back later! See you soon!" Marine simply looks backwards as Sedna rushes downstairs Marine: "You'll never change will you Sedna?" 2 Years before the Incident Marine is standing on the incomplete Ark of Hope, which is almost complete. Marine: "Thanks for the info. It will be done this year right?" Ultraman Lavor: "Sure! You can count on us on construction! It would be faster if the Space Garrison could spare some of their members to help us but, oh well." Marine: "Yeah, I know that. Take care of the building." Lavor: "Sure!" Marine went outside and saw Zero chatting with an Ultrawoman before flying to the Space Garrison HQ. Marine: "He didn't even greet me... Oh well, boys be boys." Marine gets closer to the Ultrawoman which is actually Ultrawoman Aeria. Marine: "Aeria! You're late for work!" Aeria: "Sorry, I was feeling unwell Miss Marine." Marine looked closely at Aeria and realized that she is pregnant. Marine: "You have a child?! Why you never told the SITC about this?" Aeria: "Sorry, I was to sick too call. I'm sorry!" Marine: "It's alright. I'll spare you this time. So tell me, who's his father?" Aeria: "Father? Ehhh... " Marine: "If you don't want to talk about it, alright then." Aeria: "Thank you Miss Marine." Marine watches Aeria walking nervously to the SITC building. Marine: "Wait, no... Could it be?" 1 Year before the Incident Marine is standing on the Ark of Hope building. The building is complete but the Ark hasn't been installed. Marine: "One step closer to victory. We've done a great job." Bertone: "Certainly we have done a great job in convincing the Father of Ultra. You know how many plans that have been shot down by him." Vallen: "We just need to put the Ark here and we'll be fine. How many crystals we spent on this project again?" Bertone: "Three hundred thousand (300.000) specium crystals, not including the other expenses." Marine: "Now we just need to install the Ark and then we'll test it. How hard can it be?" Bertone: "Nothing can possibly go wrong, we just need to hope that Belial won't return here." Vallen: "Right..." Marine: "Let's wait and see what the future looks like from now on." 1 Day before the Incident Marine is standing above the rooftop of the SITC building, with the Ark of Hope complete and installed. Marine: "Now, last preperations." Sedna: "You're happy now?" Sedna walks to Marine Sedna: "I heard that we're going to get lots of crystals after the test is complete." Marine: "It's not about cash. It's about the future of the Land of Light." Sedna: "Whatever. See you later." Sedna leaves the rooftops. Marine: "... I sense something bad is about to happen" 3 Hours before the Incident Marine, Aeria, Bertone, Vallen, and Sedna is inside the Ark of Hope building with the Ark of Hope installed and ready. Bertone: "Alright, the buttons are set, the switches are useable..." Vallen: "The lights are bright, the wires are set, the ice cream truck we stole is here..." Marine: "The machine is ready for launch, prepare yourself crew." The Lab Researches of the SITC quickly scrambled to their positions. Aeria: "Will it work?" Sedna: "Nothing bad will happen right?" Marine: "Don't worry, it will work." The Incident Sedna and Vallen are pressing buttons while Bertone pulls the levers downwards. Sedna, Vallen and Bertone: "All systems set!" Aeria presses several words on the computer. Aeria: "Systems check, it's ready for deployement!" Marine: "Good. Alright guys. Let's make this happen!" The entire crew screamed Then suddenly, the alarm went off Vallen: Oh no! The system! It's broken!" Marine: "Vallen and crew, fix it immedietly!" Another alarm went off Bertone: "Gah! The lever is stuck, we can't pull it!" And another alarm blared loudly Aeria: "Ahh! The Ark absorbed too much electricity! We can't stop it!" Marine: "Fix it all of you! Fix it!" Sedna then walks into Marine when suddenly an explosion occured Sedna: "Gahh!" Sedna fell into the floor Marine: "Sedna!" More explosions occured as the Ark keeps getting unstable over time, emitting smokes and other space materials. Vallen: "The Ark! It's working!" An explosion knocked Vallen and Bertone unconcious. Bertone and Vallen: "Uwah!" Marine: "No!" Marine: "All crew, retreat! I repeat: All Crew Retreat!" The entire crew ran frantically. Only Marine and Aeria remains in the room. Aeria: "This is bad..." Marine: "I know. Aeria, overload the computer." Aeria: "What!? Are you insane!?" Marine: "JUST DO IT!" Aeria: "Alright!" Aeria overloads the Ark with electricity. Marine watches Seven and Zero flying into the Ark of Hope building. Marine: "Good bye all." The entire building exploded, scattering crystals and steel everywhere. Seven and Zero was caught in the blast but survived. 6 Hours after the Incident Seven and Zero is watching the other Ultras trying to lift the rubbles of the building and extinguish the flames. Seven: "Marine..." Zero: "Mom will be fine, don't worry dad." Seven is angry of Zero's rather calm statement and chokes him Seven: "How could you be so calm when your mother is in grave danger?! What kind of son are you!?" Ultraman Caretaker and Lavor then interrupted both father and son Ultraman Caretaker: "Calm down, both of you. It's not the time to fight." Lavor: "We just got the casualty report. No survivors." Seven and Zero looked in shock for a few minutes. Caretaker: "I'll take care of your wife's funeral." Lavor: "Sorry to disturb both of you." Both Ultras flew away, not wanting to be killed by Seven and Zero. Zero: "No... It can't be..." Seven: "..." Somewhere in space, Marine actually managed to travel to the future and her story continues through Ultraman Animus (series). On another universe, a greatly wounded Aeria landed on a desolate planet. The last thing she saw was a strange red figure. Trivia *I'm running out of ideas *Only those blessed with the eyes of Dexador can see the answer of the week old question. Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Sentinel 72